Ze Lila Panic Escape
| KeyAuthor = SlayerDragon }}ze_Lila_Panic_Escape is a Zombie Escape map developed by SlayerDragon, and appears on . It is a map remodeled from an original ZM version, with levels and many secrets added. Overview This map consists of 9 levels, which is one of the largest amount among all existing and being planned ZE maps. There is a recurring boss, Pedobear, in this map and shows up on every levels. Development First version made for Hellz community. Textures used are the basic Lila Panic textures. Second stable version of the map. The big size is only due to all music in the DJ-radio secret. Improved version. New snow theme, and a lot of change in every areas. New secrets with the DJ. Music are not so much big now. The current final version. Fixed, little problems. Map specifications * 9 levels * Custom Music * Special Items Special Items After succeeding in a level, Every stage provides you with 100 points, which make you level 1, 200 points make you level 2 and, so on. The highest requirements for using human and zombie Items are level 4 and 5 respectively. The following lists the Special Items available. * 5 required Suicidal Zombie * 4 required Laser Wall, a huge wall, blocked by deadly rays for zombies. It is wide enough to block a path for around 5 seconds, enough for the ct's to get away (cooldown: 60 seconds). * 3 required Heal Gun, heals humans near it to a staggering HP of 200. It can prevent from dying against Pedobear. And give God-Mode against zombies, while it is active (cooldown: 40 seconds). * 2 required Freeze Bottle, works the same as the Fire Barrel. However, it slows down the zombies to a very slow speed, for a duration of around 4-5 Seconds (cooldown: 50 seconds). * 1 required Fire Barrel, an ordinary barrel, which rolls in the direction of zombies, and when the first zombies are noticed, it spreads a huge flame, enough to slow down the zombies for around 10 seconds (cooldown: 50 seconds). * 0 required Ammo Gun, it appears near the Items room. It provides an unlimited amount of ammo for 8 seconds, when you play on limited ammo server (cooldown: 40 seconds). * 0 required DJ-Radio, it appears near the Items room (grenade item). You can play a lot of songs, and also trigger secrets. Left Click to scroll down the list of music, Right Click to play the music selected. You can play again music, (after you played one song) after about 40 seconds. Music in the DJ-Radio 5 of these songs, will trigger secret during the map, if used at the propper location: *Barbie (use it when Pedobear appear): ** Effect: *Blue (use it when someone push the computer button, after the boss fight / after the grid) ** Effect: The environment become blue everywhere *Encoder (use it at the top of the central building when "60 seconds left" appear) ** Effect: The sky become green, and a chopper appear (reference to ze LOTR Minas Tirith end). *I Like To Move It (use it when the grid to go outside open) ** Effect: The ground and the walls move with the music *Nyan Cat (use it when the grid in the computer room open) ** Effect: Nyan-Cat overlay appear during all the round (you can see the same during 2 seconds at the start of every rounds). Tactics Walkthough Level 1: The map has few holding points, with just one way to reach the holding point, instead of having a kinds of vents going to the holding point to raise the difficulty. Level 2: Pedobear appears with basic moves: an ordinary fight, arm 2 arm, paw 2 foot. After that, you have to escape to the top of the Central Building. The CTs have to hold there for a 60 seconds, with just one bridge to defend, which consists of a gap. Level 3: More holding points, more vents. Level 4: Pedobear introduces special abilities. At the roof of the Central Building, an extra bridge is added, to raise difficulty. Level 5: ZM. Survive for 3 minutes somewhere through the entire map. Except for the Boss Arena, the door is closed. There is a secret way humans can get to a place difficult to reach for zombies. Level 6: Almost every vent is opened, and pedobear AGAIN increased in strength! Zombies have more health and at the final holding-point another bridge is added. Level 7: Same as level 6, but Pedobear decides to take a nap... Level 8: This time, the route completely ''changes! Navigate through dark mazes, where it almost is impossible to escape out of! And when you probably lost half your team, pedobear decides to step up another notch and attacks you, PEDO-STYLE. '''Level 9': ZM. Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:SlayerDragon